Never mess with Family
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Everything had seemed to be settled down. With the threat of Victoria and her newborn army finally over and everything calm the pack can finally rest. Or so they thought. But with new peace brings new complications. Who is this new pack that have no care for the boundaries of the La Push Pack and the Cullen's? Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a new story that I'm testing out. Not real sure where this is headed, but I swear this popped into my brain with the help of OrphanNashoba and we're gonna try to create this. Some words will be in Chahta…our native tongue. So be prepared to look at the bottom for the translations.**

**Characters:**

**The La Push Pack**

**The Cullen's**

**The Nomadic Pack and forms:**

**Nicole 'Nic' Blackbear – Grizzly**

**Randall 'Bub' Blackbear – Tiger**

**Robert 'Rob' Blackbear – Black Panther**

**Desmond 'Loon' Blackbear – Eagle**

**Reina 'Nina' Blackbear – Wolf**

**Destiny 'Dez' Blackbear – Cheetah**

**Raylene 'Humma' Blackbear – Wolf**

**Sarah 'Foxy' Blackbear – Fox**

**Jacob 'Snake' Blackbear – Snake (Anaconda)**

**Amanda 'Panda' Blackbear – Black Bear**

**Ilianna 'Bug' Blackbear – Falcon**

**Isom 'Ice' Blackbear – Wolf**

**Chapter 1: What the?**

It had been few years since the newborn war and peace with the wolf pack and the Cullen's. But things were actually going pretty well in Jacob's eyes. Quil had imprinted on Bella the day he had phased and they all, even Edward, was happy for them both. Just goes to show what you do for the person you love. So here they were about to have a bar-b-que at the Cullen's home.

Jacob and Edward made their way to the crazy food pyramid display that were the tomatoes. Edward was explaining how genetics was one of the major factors in their shifting as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Eddie, we knew all that already. I'll tell ya what when we get back to your house, you and Carlisle can run all the tests you want in the lab okay?" Jacob said in an exacerbated tone.

"Okay." Edward said chuckling.

They both froze in that moment as the smell of unfamiliar shifters filled their senses.

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

"Don't know. I've never smelled them before." Jacob answered. They crept forward and quietly moved to look around the corner at the vegetable and fruit displays. The sight that greeted them was comical at best. There juggling six tomatoes was a tall, tan and muscular Native man. He was being watched by twelve other female and male natives. This was the shifter smell they had come in contact with.

"Come on, Snake. We've gotta get goin. Put that shit down before we have to pay for what you drop." Came a deep baritone from the male that had his arm around a very beautiful native girl. "And you best not drop any."

Jacob and Edward moved closer and saw all of them tense up. The one juggling instantly and quickly placed the tomatoes back and scanned his eyes among the crowd that had gathered. All of the shifters eyes moved to Jacob and Edward as they all looked stoic. A tall, toned Native woman moved to the front. "Get going to the checkout counter. We've gotta go." She said as caution overrode Jacob's whole body.

Confusion hit them both as they wondered who they were and some of their scents were off. "What the fuck just happened?" Jacob blurted out his question.

"I couldn't read any of them. I think we need to hurry and get back to tell Sam and Carlisle about this. I just hope they don't start anything." Edward said as Jacob nodded in agreement.

**Time skip**

They moment they made it back Emily rushed into Jacob in greeting, making him feel whole again.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he saw the confusion and concern in Jacob's eyes.

"There are more shifters in town." Edward answered.

"What?" Half the people there yelled.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked, mainly to himself.

"I don't know." Edward said and everyone all looked to him. How could he not know? He can read minds. The atmosphere dropped into one of alert and extreme caution.

**Sam's POV**

We had phased to see what jake had seen and the scent he had from earlier. I'll tell ya what, they looked like us. Muscular, Tone and, from the amount of food in their six shopping carts, our appetites as well. "Let's see if we can figure out why they're here. Let's do a small recon mission." I said as everyone agreed. We took off to the woods surrounding Forks so that we could pick up the scents Jake had first hand. That was when all the smells of foreign shifters.

We followed the scents that were close to the road and ended up behind Charlie Swan's old house. It couldn't be called the Swan home anymore considering he sold it after he married Sue Clearwater. Bella and Leah were ecstatic at that. The home was larger than it had been. We had heard word of a family making it bigger for their leisure, we just didn't know how much bigger til we saw it up close. Laughter and a haughty discussion was emanating from the home. We all sat quietly to hear them speak.

"Well who'da thunk it? A shifter and a leech friends. Ha! Now I dun seen everything." Exclaimed a deep male voice.

"Shii! Can't believe he'd actually befriend an undead. That goes against every supernatural law!" Came a light female voice.

"More stupidity when they Yankees. That's just unnatural." Another male voice growled.

"Cool it! All o'ya! Need to watch out while we here. No doubt they've got friends. We don' need no shifters that befriend oiur natural enemy to come knockin on our front door." A deeper male voice boomed.

"Bub's right. Those who are friends with vamps have no business bein near us." Came a soft female voice. She sounded so young, yet wise.

"Bug's right. It's not like we need the attention." Another female voice said sounding almost exactly like the one before. "Besides we create enough attention as we are right now.

"It's not like we can avoid them forever." A small mousey voice said.

"Just gotta try to, Foxy." Said a different male voice.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action? I mean they haven't really dun nothin to us." Another female voice said as we all looked to each other. It got quiet for a moment before another different woman spoke.

"As of right now it's the best we've got, Humma. I refuse to speak to a shifter that likes to hang with their natural enemy." Came a light, seasoned female's voice.

"Enough! I'm tired of discussing a shifter that shames not only his tribe, but shifters in general. As disgusting as it is we're here for two months. So bite your tongues and deal with it. Ignore them, don't ignore them, I honestly don't give a fuck. The fact is that we're stuck here until we save up to move again. The sooner the better." A strong female voice spoke with authority. She must be Alpha.

"But Nic! This boy shames us all. It's gotta get under that calm demeanor of yours." The first male said.

"It's none of our business, Loon. Besides we've had evesdroppers for the last ten minutes." The Authorative female said as my eyes widened.

"We know!" They all replied.

"What do you want to do?" Asked the third male voice. "Can we kill 'em?"

"I'd rather you not, Rob. We don't need the attention." The female, Nic, said.

"But Nic!" whined the third to the last female voice.

"But nothin' Humma. We don't need the attention." Nic said sternly.

"Please Nic! Can't we just scare em? For old times sake? A small laugh? We won't kill 'em, at least let us assert our dominance. Rob needs to go run anyway. Loon and Bug can watch out for us." The girl, Humma, suggested.

"If you promise not to kill 'em I don't see why not. But!" Nic said as they all whined. "don't kill 'em. Just be a bit rough wit 'em. Ain't like they could touch ya'll anyway." Nic said sternly.

"Aiite, ya'll heard the boss lady. Let's go have a good run." Said the first male voice.

We watched as they all came running out the back of the house and shifted into wolves. We scattered the moment they shifted. I felt someone running behind me and pushed myself faster.

**Seth's POV**

I could hear the sound of paws being pounded on the forest floor. So I decided to fight when I felt a stinging pain on my right flank. I let out a yelp and turned to fight. That was when I caught the eyes of the wolf and froze. The beautiful brown eyes of a equally beautiful silver and black wolf. I imprinted on the wolf in front of me and I could see the same dazed look in her eyes. The next thing I knew we were being separated by her pack and mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nic's pov**

I watched as my family all scatted after the stupid ass traitors before I noticed my brother took off with J.D. his imprint. I swear those two were bad. I sat down at the table and pulled out the special bottle of whiskey. It'd been a long day and I had a feeling it was only gonna get longer.

We'd finally made the move from Cheyenne, Wyoming. This was Loon's doing. He'd had the turn to pick a place. So in true Loon fashion he'd pulled out our map and threw a dart. Of all the places it could have landed...it landed here. In a sorry ass, rain abundant, small town called Forks.

We've been alive for a long time. I was the first, then followed by my brother, Bub, and my cousin, Rob. Soon his sister, Nina, shifted, followed closely by Loon. Then our cousin Snake and his twin sisters, Panda and Bug. Soon after that, about two years later, Loon's sister Dez and Rob's younger sister, Humma, shifted. The last two were Snake's younger brother, Ice and Rob's youngest sister Foxy. Bub's mate didn't make her appearance until three hundred years later. Bub met her by chance at a Market in Paris, France.

I am well over six hundred and eighty years old. Bub and the others are right behind me in that.

I swallowed my drink in one gulp and set the glass down to refill it. Soon that one had disappeared as well. Then another had disappeared. I was about to pour my fourth glass when a surge of electricity hit me.

My head snapped in the direction Humma had run off to. I jumped up and ran outside. The moment my feet hit the ground I shifted into the wolf and out of my clothes. I ran and heard Bub's huge ass paws right behind me. Our minds flooded with a whimper of longing from Humma and the very extensive vocabulary that flew from our pack.

_What happened?!_ I demanded as I growled. We had made our way to where they were now faced off with the traitors.

_Humma found her mate._ Rob sneered, not liking this one bit.

_I'm sorry, I couldn't help it._ Humma whined.

Through their eyes I saw a sandy tan colored wolf trying to get past his pack. _That him?_ I asked.

_Yeah._ Rob growled.

I chuckled.

_This isn't funny, Nic!_ Rob said as Nina agreed.

_But it is. What was it that you told me when Bub found J.D.?_ I questioned.

I felt his anger deflate before he answered. _It was meant to be._

I could understand where he was coming from. This was after all his younger sibling. But he knew it would come one day. _Precisely. Let me handle this. Snake your clothes._ I said as Snake unwrapped his jeans and shirt form his leg.

I shifted and threw on the clothes.

"Watch them." I ordered as everyone of my pack became alert, except Humma. "Who's Alpha?"

A wolf with midnight black fur moved behind his pack for a moment and we felt the shimmer in the air. He came to stand in front of me as a man. I was only about two inches shorter than he.

"Were you enjoying eavesdropping on us?" I asked.

"We were curious about you. We didn't know other shifters existed." He replied.

"As you can clearly see, they do. What I want to know is, why not come to us directly for answers instead of trying to sneak up on us?" I asked glaring. "It's not polite to listen in on a private conversation."

"Forgive us, we meant no harm." He said politely. "We were just curious and were checking to see if you were a threat."

"If we were a threat than you would have already been killed. That is a promise I could make come true." I said smirking. I looked them all over, never touching their eyes, and shook my head. "It seems your wolves are the dominant animal in you."

"Why would a bunch of traitors want to learn about their true existence?" Rob asked seething.

"We're not traitors, we've just found another way to co-exist." Came one of their replies.

"From what we saw earlier you are. We'll have nothing to do with a bunch of Vampire loving shifters." Ice growled out. I just let them speak because, well, it amuses me.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'?" One of their pack asked.

"We have, but I'd rather eat dirt than befriend a member of the undead." Foxy huffed.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know the Cullen's." Another of them huffed.

"You apparently don't know a vampire's true nature either." Nina laughed out. "You really are a dumbass for thinking they would actually be friends with a shifter."

"Enough!" I ordered as the clearing got quiet. "I've had enough of this discussion. We only came here because we had to. If you would leave us in peace, that's all we ask. Aside from that…we need to speak with the boy that found a mate in my cousin."

"Seth." The Alpha ordered. "Did you imprint on her?"

"Yes, I did." He said proudly looking over at Humma, who had been crunched between Ice and Rob.

"Well then, she's to come and live on the reservation with us." The alpha said.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Obviously you know nothing. Humma, here now." I ordered out as she made her way to me. "Do you wish to live on their reservation?"

"No, I want to stay with my family." She said seriously, which really was unlike Humma.

"There you have it. He either goes with us when we leave in two months or you can cause them both a great deal of pain." I said givin him an ultimatum. He looked shocked and a little pissed.

"We have rights to her and we'll enforce it." One of the other pups said.

"You have no rights and if you want to challenge, then so be it. You will challenge me." Bub said standing up tall. I smirked.

"We are well over six hundred years old, little boy, so if you want to take on a seasoned warrior that has lived through more wars than you and fought in most of them, then go right on ahead. But I warn you Alpha, we fight to the death." I said as all of their eyes widened.

"You're just saying that to scare us." One of the younger pups said.

"No, she's not. We really are." Humma said standing up tall.

"I challenge you! I will fight til death!" One of them said making his way to the front.

"Jared, stand down!" The Alpha ordered.

"I will not! He wants a fight, then we'll make it a fight!" Jared said boldly.

"This is gonna be too easy." Rob snickered from the back.

"We'll see, five buck says the pup won't last ten minutes." Ice chuckled.

"Twenty said he won't pass five." Foxy laughed.

"I say a hundred, and we won't even have a fight on our hands, Bub'll have him down in the first minute." I said as they all laughed and agreed.

"You laugh at this? How can you have no feelings?" Screeched the lone female wolf.

"Because we've lived through this and came out on top many, many fucking times before." Panda laughed out at her. "Besides, from the way Bub looks, it's gonna be too easy for him and he'll get bored and end it quickly."

"Our brother's life is on the line and you laugh and take bets? Have you no fucking compassion?" One of the pups on the front line growled out.

"Yes and no." Bug laughed out.

"There is a lot that we've been through and we were getting bored. This will be fun to watch. Besides it's time." I said as I turned everyone's attention to my brother and his challenger. They had already shifted and were now circling each other. Bub's huge ass head cocked to the side as the pup growled and moved from side to side.

**Sam's POV**

Watching this was horrifying and I turned slightly to see all of them smiling. What the hell? How can they be so giddy at a time like this? I turned to look at Seth and saw he was standing next to his imprint. They were talking too softly for any of us to hear and she was smiling. This was so weird, exciting and equally terrifying. They were going to fight until dead…how were we going to tell Kim he died? What the fuck was he thinking?

I turned back to see Jared lunge at the clearly larger wolf. The huge black and brown wolf moved back swiftly and Jared missed. Bub moved quickly and the next thing I saw had me stunned. He had shifted seamlessly into a huge ass Tiger! What the fuck?! Bub jumped up onto the closest trunk of a tree and pushed off to land on Jared's back. Bub's claws raked over Jared's sides and cut through like it was made of paper. The howling and whimpering coming from Jared made my ears bleed and my heart break.

Suddenly, their Alpha, Nic, spoke up. "Bub, Enough. Let them tend to his wounds. Besides you made me some money. So let's go." All of them whined at her words. How could they not be as horrified as we were right now?

"But Nic! It was until death…and you stopped it!" One of them cried out.

Bub jumped up off of Jared and shifted back. "Pick him up and leave our property." Bub said as we all went and gathered the torn up Jared that lay lifeless on the ground. If it wasn't for his heartbeat, I'd swear he was dead.

I watched as they all left and I shook my head slowly.

"Are we just going to let them go?!" Paul roared his outrage.

"We have too. We're lucky he didn't kill Jared." I said solemnly as I looked to Paul and then to a heartbroken Seth. "Go, I know you want to."

Seth looked torn between us and them and nodded slowly. "I'll see you all soon." He said as he took off after them.

"You can't just let him go with those murderers!" Quil protested.

"I have no choice and we need to get him patched up. Let's get him to the Cullen's so we can tell them what we've found out." I said as they all nodded.

This was going to be a long, long day.

**And that is it for now. We will be bringing up the rest soon enough…thank you for your patience.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Wheels! And Orphan Nashoba**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

We finally made it back to the Cullen's house with a torn up Jared on our shoulders. The moment we made it to the yard Carlisle was out there telling us where to set him down at. We placed him down in the house on the medical table in Carlisle's office and he went about taping his sides up to help him heal better. Kim was in hysterics, Bella was in tears, Emily cried into Jake's shoulder. We were pissed, but couldn't really do anything till we got more information on them.

"Where's Seth?" Bella asked finally. She looked to Quil then to me and I shook my head.

"He imprinted on one of their pack." I told her and she looked shocked.

"He's over there? With them?!" She asked beginning to get louder.

A loud groan came from the table and we all got silent to see that Jared was still in pain.

"The meds aren't really helping…it's dulling the pain, but he's gonna have to deal with it." Carlisle said solemnly. "He's lucky he didn't die."

Kim, good lord, her wails were just too damn loud for my sensitive ears. I looked to Jasper and he did his mojo and calmed her down. I let out a sigh and rubbed my hand down my face.

"So what exactly happened?" Emily asked looking at Jake. He looked to me…thanks Jake.

"Long story short? Seth imprinted, they said that they wouldn't let her stay with him and he has to make a choice…he can either go with them or stay and cause them both pain. The girl even said she didn't want to stay with us. I think he should go…" I said trailing off as gasps were heard all around.

"You can't be serious! Sam, he's my little brother!" Leah yelled out. "I refuse to let him leave! I will not lose him!"

"I won't let him go either! It would kill Mom and Dad if he just up and left." Bella said as Leah nodded in agreement.

"You guys really don't get it do you?" Jared groaned out next to us. "He's imprinted. He has to be near her. Would you willingly cause him pain for your own selfish reasons? He's young, yeah, but so are we…none of us were ready to imprint, but I can't say I regret it. He's gonna have to choose…It's his choice ultimately. That's what I've learned laying here."

"It's your fault for disobeying a direct order, Jay." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad my guts didn't spill out." He said chuckling and groaning.

"I agree with Jared and Sam. It's his choice." Brady said piping up. Everyone looked to him and he shrugged.

"Me too." Collin agreed.

"This is gonna wreak havoc on Mom's nerves, but I don't want to lose him. If she could just stay here it would be better." Leah said.

"That's true, but you did you notice how protective their Alpha was? That was one scary bitch!" Embry said and I nodded.

"She can't be that bad, could she?" Kim asked and we all just stared at her like she had two heads.

"You didn't see her…but it's not really her that scared the shit out of me…it was her brother." Paul said paling.

"What did they look like?" Jasper asked looking at us questioningly.

"Tall, Dark and native…I don't know…I didn't really pay attention to details, jay was too busy getting cut up by a huge ass fucking Tiger!" I said loudly and sarcastically as Jasper's eyes grew wide.

"Did their Alpha have a scar on her face? It ran down the side from her temple to her chin?" Jasper asked and I thought back.

"Yeah, she did. Why?" I asked cautiously.

He looked like he was gonna be sick. "I'll be right back." He said and ran off into the woods.

We all turned to Edward and he shrugged. "He was singing the national anthem in his head. He was hiding something from me." He said as we all watched the spot he disappeared in.

**Jasper's POV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I said loudly as I paced around a boulder. "Fuck…what am I gonna do? It's her, I just fucking know it. I know it's her…it has to be her! She's the only fuckin' shifter I know that has that fuckin' scar on her face. This is bullshit! I am the fuckin' God of War and I'm fucking terrified of a little woman that shifts into a fucking giant ass grizzly bear!"

It was at that moment my muttering stopped because of the weird ass ringtone that Peter just fucking loves to torture me with, went off. I flipped it open and growled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey no, need to be all pissy at me. I didn't do shit, but I got a feelin that there's someone in town that don't really care for your stank ass. Am I right?" Peter said and I could tell the fucker was smiling. He was enjoying this shit!

"Is it her?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully. Just wait till I see 'im…Imma kill'im.

"You ain't gotta be all chipper bout it, brother." I said and he laughed, fucking laughed.

"Yeah, I do…can't wait to see ya in a day or so. Char and I will be there soon." He said and hung up before I could say another word. Asshole.

I hung my head and slunk back toward the Cullen home…then I thought about it and ran like a bat out of hell…what if they caught me out here? What if she caught me out here! I refuse to be puppy chow!

**Seth's Pov**

Here I was sitting on the couch next to my imprint…Humma. Her real name, as I had found out, was Raylene, but her whole family called her Humma. She said it meant 'Red' in their language. I was completely in awe of them.

They were a complete family. Dysfunctional…but family that sticks together no matter what. That's what I was missing out on. I was the oddball out of the pack. Now that I think about it…I never really got the support that everyone else did. This pack supported each other in subtle ways and it showed in how they joked and teased each other. Now her older brother, Rob, was a bit more like Paul on the asshole side. Nina, her sister, didn't really care too much for me. Foxy, her younger sister, was okay with me…but she could just be fakin' it.

Now the really scary part, I have to have a one on one with their Alpha.

"Everyone out! Seth you stay. Humma, go!" She ordered and I watched as my imprint gave me a kinda of freaked out smile and squeezed my hand before she took off.

Soon it was just us. "Listen, whatever I'm about to say to you doesn't leave this room…understand?" She asked and I nodded.

"Won't the others hear?" I asked curious.

"No, Every bedroom in this house is soundproof. To start I will need you to start to try and get to know us. Now Rob and Nina are gonna take time, but they'll warm up to you. I need you to understand the seriousness of this situation. When we leave in two months, you are either going to stay here or go with us. I don't care what your 'Elders' say. It will be your choice. So if you choose to go with us, then you will have to renounce you pack and claim ours. Do you honestly think you can do it?" She asked, it was weird her voice was serious and calm. "You're pack are gonna hate us even more and I am sorry about your friend. Bub is overprotective of the younger ones and so is Rob. He was hoping that none of you would step forward, but I'll tell you now that we have a lot of respect for him for stepping up."

"That was Jared. Yeah, he was pretty brave. I understand everything perfectly and I already know my decision." I said seriously.

"You have two months to weigh the pros and cons of this. I will tell you, we may not be back this way for a long, long time." She said and I felt the sadness start to creep up on me.

"I understand, but I know my decision. I will make it in two months." I said sitting up straighter.

"Then in two months we'll have to do this in front of your pack and ours. So be ready for a little hostility thrown your way." She said and I nodded. "Humma's room is the last door on the left. She will probably be trying to listen at the door."

I chuckled and nodded. I got up and headed down the hallway to arrive at her door. I turned the knob and pulled the door open. There in a heap at my feet lay my imprint smiling sheepishly up at me. I picked her up, carried her into her room and shut the door.

**Nic's POV**  
Good lord, damn horn dogs! I swear everyone in this family were such whores! I need a drink badly. I made my way to the locked liquor cabinet and unlocked it. I had the only key to this shit and I wasn't about to give it up…I may be a hoarder of whiskey and if given the chance, those damn dunderheads would drink it up without me knowing. So I kept my good shit under lock and key. Everyone has their own shit in their rooms, but my fuckin' whiskey was the best that we could get, why? The potency was just that fucking good. One and a half bottles would fuck you up. A human? They'd die after one bottle from alcohol poisoning. That's why it's under lock and key.

Tomorrow…will be a shitty day, I already know. Humma has a new mate, then she, Foxy and Ice start school for the next two months and…what the hell? Is that the phone?

I made my way to the phone and pulled it up to my ear. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Why hello, sugar, remember me?" Came the dreaded voice of Peter Fucking Whitlock.

"You asshole, how did you get this fucking number?" I asked pissed off.

"That's none of your business." He said cheerily. God I hate him.

"What the fuck do you want, Whitlock?" I asked and he laughed, fucking laughed.

"Oh, I was just calling to say I was gonna be in the neighborhood soon, Sug." He said and I growled into the phone.

"I thought I told you the last time I saw you that if you fuckin' called me that again, I was going to rip your balls off and stuff 'em down Jasper's fucking throat?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, you did…speaking of my dear brother, he was the reason I was calling in the first place." He said and I got confused.

"What?" I asked.

"My brother, Jasper fucking Whitlock, the God of War, is living in your town…do not fuck with him, for my sake? Please, Nic! I don't care about the others, but leave him alone." He actually begged of me.

"The God of the Pussies is living in this town? How the fuck did I miss that?" I asked myself out loud.

"You were probably too busy fucking the man next door." He quipped and I growled.

"Who I fuck and where I fuck is none of your fucking business Peter!" I shouted into the phone.

"Touchy, touchy. But yeah…he's living there…he's a…veggie vamp now." He said in a bit of a small voice.

I burst out laughing at that. "He's a fucking squirrel muncher?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, he went veggie." Peter said sounding a little irritated.

"Peter if you show up on my door step, I will kill you. I let you go the last time, this time you won't be so lucky. Same goes for the Fucking God of the Squirrels!" I growled as I calmed down and slammed the phone back down on the hook. 

**All done yay. OrphanNashoba was talking it out while I was writing..lmao it was awesome! Here is your update guys!**


End file.
